Bart Simpson
Bart Simpson is the only son of Homer and Marge Simpson, and he’s among the main characters of the TV Show, The Simpsons. About Bart A self-admitted underachiever, Bartholomew "Bart" JoJo Simpson has been known to cause trouble in school and sometimes with the law. Despite not considered a villain, Simpson often cause trouble and tests the limits of some of the people around him. His action of trouble was mooning Dr. Julius Hibbert during an ultrasound exam; thankfully Hibbert has a good sense of humor. Bart had gotten in trouble with the laws, but with the exception of Judge Constance Harms, most judges, Roy Snyder, see how Bart has point to many of his antics and resolves. Known Allies *Millhouse Van Houten *Lisa Simpson *Homer Simpson Known Enemies *Sideshow Bob **After exposed him for framing Krusty the Clown, Bart’s Idol, Bob has been planning rest to kill him, which spread to Bob’s family except Neil Tewilliger. *Judge Constance Harm **The only known judge to harshly punish Bart, even send him to juvenile hall. Heroic Traits Despite of his behavior, Bart still displays traits of heroism. However, as it was discover when employed as a hall monitor, he often doesn’t pay attention to work hence why his grades were poor. Yet, on Brother’s Little Helper, Bart was confirmed to have Attention Deficit Attention. On the other hand, there were traits that have been seen. Actions *Bart is an expert of street-smart and knowing about what is at stake. *When someone he knows is in trouble, he often has to step up to the plate to ensure justice is done. *Despite being seen as an underachiever by authority, Bart strangely has skills that would impress those same authorities. **Bart is one of a few students at Springfield Elementary, with Kearny being the only other one, who knows how to drive despite of a lack of training and license, fake one doesn’t count, even driving a vehicle as big as an army tank. **Bart is able to master different languages: French, Spanish, Latin, Japanese, Cantonese, and possibly penguin. **In Secret War of Lisa Simpson, Bart was seen being able to use a firearm with a keen accuracy, thanks to his pranks with his slingshot. **In a Simpson short, Bart stopped a robbery. **Bart is a skilled skateboarders and drummer. *Bart is a universal donor when it was revealed he’s Double-O negative in Blood Feud. Galley Simpsons-Chalkboard2.jpg|Bart's famous Chalkboard gag. Bart-simpson-bartman.gif|Bart as Bartman Goodnightshort.jpg|Bart in the Simpson short, Good Night. Video Games Bart has appeared a number of games. *Bart Simpson's Cupcake Crisis *The Simpsons: The Arcade Game *Bart vs. the Space Mutants *Bart Simpson's Escape from Camp Deadly *Bart vs. the World *Bart's House of Weirdness *The Simpsons: Bart vs. The Juggernauts *Krusty's Fun House *Bartman Meets Radioactive Man *Bart's Nightmare *The Simpsons: Bart & the Beanstalk *Virtual Bart *The Simpsons Cartoon Studio *The Simpsons: Virtual Springfield *The Simpsons Bowling *The Simpsons: Night of the Living Treehouse of Horror *The Simpsons Wrestling *The Simpsons Road Rage *The Simpsons Skateboarding *The Simpsons: Hit & Run *The Simpsons Game *The Simpsons: Minutes to Meltdown Other Shows See Also *Bart Simpson on Simpsons Wikia Category:Fan Heroes Category:Animated Heroes Category:Juvenile Heroes Category:TV Heroes Category:Film Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroes who were Imprisoned Category:Student Heroes Category:Heroes who are friends with a villian Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Comic reliefs Category:Heroes who were Vicitms